Current GPS or other satellite navigation systems operate on the basis of a user entering a destination, and navigation instructions are provided for that particular traveler to allow them to get to that destination via a particular mode of transport (such as car, bike, plane, boat, etc). Such navigation systems are also useful because they can store information about attractions or locations of interest in a particular area local to a destination. For example, a particular traveler might be travelling from London to Nottingham and wishes to visit a few different sites of interest in Nottingham. The traveler can then use the satellite navigation system to view the different options for visiting.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.